Relaxing In The Hot Springs
by SoggySamm
Summary: Spike and his favorite pokemon are taking a vacation from the stressful life of an aspiring trainer. A/N This is a spin from Pokemon Emerald, Spike obviously being the player and Cynder is his partner, a Typhlosion. Ik, pokemon cant speak english, but GTH, I wrote it, not you. Rated M for citrus, enjoy! Forgot to metion, I dont own anything, saddly...


" If people put Pokemon in the hot springs, it might be seriously strange." The old lady told him. "Why do you say that?" Spike asked her, combing his silver hair out of his face. "Why, it might be an electric bath, or a bubble bath, or even a lava bath..." She told him, earning a grunt of approval from her companion.

"Hmmm..." Spike mused out loud as he tread over to the edge of the hot spring where his bag lay. He grabbed Cynder's ball and released her. She plopped into the water and began to flounder about like a fish out of water. "Oops!" Spike lunged forward and grabbed her under the arms and hauled her up above the water so she could breathe. "I cant swim." Cynder said sourly, spitting out water and glaring at him, not daring to let go.

"Im sorry!" Spike said, hugging her to him tightly and treading back to the edge. "Humph!" The old ladies gave them nasty looks as they retreated from the steamy pool. "Why did you bring me out?" Cynder asked, finding her feet and straightening up. He felt her straightening up and let his arms fall to his sides. "I was lonely..." He said somewhat dejectedly. Feeling his arms drop, Cynder leaned back into him, "What, Milo didn't want to come out?" She asked sarcastically, a small grin on her lips.

He tightened his arms around her and caressed her breasts. "I don't want her", Pulls her head back and kisses her, "I want you." She gasped and sagged back against him, surrendering completely. "I love you Spike..." Cynder said, turning in his arms and kissing him fiercly on the mouth. He hugged her tightly to him and nibbled on her bottom lip, begging access. Her mouth sagged open and his tongue slithered in. Her's immediately wrapped around it. A wash of hot, sweet cinnamon poured into his mouth and her small, clawed hands pawed at the bulge in his boxers. One of his hands shifted from her furry ass and slid over her thigh, squeezing between their bodies. They broke apart for air and his hand found its target. He carressed her womanhood, earning a stifled moan and her clawed paw over hishand, pressing it against her. His finger delved into her folds and rubbed against her clit, pulling another ow moan from her. His other hand sought out her breasts, squeezing and kneading, and occaisionaly a pinch here and there. She gasped and

moaned at his ministrations, barely able to contain herself. Gaining a slight handle, she worked a paw into his boxers and  
pulled out his fully stiff member. He moaned and his head lolled back while she stroked him. She took a deep breath and  
ducked into the hot water. She took him into her mouth and he almost slipped down into the water. The water was hot, but her  
mouth was hotter, and damn did she know how to use her tongue. It wrapped around him and slithered up and down, coating him  
in her sweet saliva and making him shiver and shudder. He grabbed her under the arms and pulled her back up. She grinned  
cruely, "What's wrong spike?" she asked, putting on her best "cute and innocent" face. He grabbed her hips and pulled her  
back to him, planting another kiss on her lips. Her hands moved to his member and she placed him against her. "Are you sure  
Cynder?" He asked, breaking away and looking her in the eye. "Yes Spike, please! I need you!" She told him, almost yelling.

"Ok." He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her to him. She cryed out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around her legs  
around his waist, driving him deeper. He wrapped his arms around her and turned the around so she was up against the edge of the spring. Spike began to pound into his the Typhlosion ruthlessly, prying moans and eventually screams of ecstasy from her maw. Spike's breath grew short as he made Cynder cum over and over. He grew closer as well and soon he lost his rythem and slammed into her with reckless abandon. e cried out her name as his seed filled her, slumping over her exhuastedly. "Wow, you last longer than all the males I've ever known." Cynder gasped, out of turned them so that Spike was against thhe ledge again and layed against him. His arms circled around her and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you too Cynder."


End file.
